The Revival of the House of Mouse
The Revival of Disney's House of Mouse (or simply the House of Mouse)'' ''is the new revival of the original version which aired from 2001-2003. However, unlike the original version, the rest of the characters from many Disney animated feature films, and theme-park attractions will appear in the revival, combining with many characters who already appeared in the original. Staff Members Most of the staff members have stayed the same while some are new. *Mickey Mouse (host and owner) *Minnie Mouse (financial manager) *Donald Duck (assistant manager and co-owner) *Daisy Duck (reservation clerk) *Goofy (head waiter) *Pluto (mascot) *Horace Horsecollar (mechanical technician) *Clarabelle Cow (gossip columnist) *Max Goof (parking valet driver) *Gus Goose (chef) *Magic Mirror (magical artifact and on-site consultant) *Brooms from Fantasia (janitors) *Penguins from Mary Poppins (waiters) *Mike the Microphone (announcer) *Pete (greedy landlord) A musical band consisting of Huey, Dewey and Louie, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys", "The Splashing Pumpkins", and Kid Duck regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Locations Below are areas within the club itself. Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant, Elliott the Dragon, Gantu, Mor'du, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV, and adjusts its screen size depending on the Cartoon/Live-Action Shorts' aspect ratio. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or Blu-Ray players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's Lamp and the Black Cauldron. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Basement :The place where the staff keep the old stuff. Episodes 'Season 1 (2012)' # Von Drake & Company # The Big Hook # House of Pets # House of Goofy # Magic Carpet Ride # Sebastian's Special Talent Show # Princess Squad # Wags to Riches # Goofy's Big Game # House of Dancing # Mickey's Odyssey # Roger Rabbit Meets Mickey Mouse # Von Drake's House of Art # The Flying Elephant # I've Got No Tricks # Cruella's Worst Nightmare # House of Imagination # The Goofy Anthem # Pirate Patrol # Magic Twist # Mickey & Minnie To The Rescue # Ideas with Von Drake # King Louie's Ape Escape # Donald's Fiesta Feast # Willie the Giant # The Big Surprise # Big Bad Wolf Daddy Returns # Georgette the Greatest # A Big Ol' Case of Inventions # What's New, Pussycat? # Muppet Madness 'Season 2 (2013)' # The Country Bears # House of Playtime # Sufferin' Pussycats # Dodger's Dog Fight # Stitch-Stalked! # Mickey's Treasure Hunt # Great Heroic League # Von Drake Goes Bad # What's Opera, Mickey? # Winnie the Pooh's Best Puppet Show Ever! # Quack Pack Attack # Captain Hook's "Off-the-Hook" Roll Call # No Magic Is An Island # Donald the Great # Ordinary World # House of Jokes # House of Nature # Lilo & Stitch Meet Mickey Mouse # House of Wildlife # Von Drake's House of Books # Operation Dumbo Drop # Halloween with Jafar # I'm Just Wild About Roger Rabbit? # Parrots of the Caribbean # Goofy the Genie # Quest for Magic # Company Practice # House of Friendship # Big Wrap House Party # Wintertime Blues # The Jingle Bell Pack 'Season 3 (2014)' # Tea Party Tales # Goofy Goes Cool # The Game of Love # Cruella Breaks A Leg # Roger Rabbit Takes A Break # When You Wish Once Upon A Star # Medusa's Planet # Indian Rhythm # Radio Mickey # The Father of All Liars # Ya Ain't Got No Fun # All You Can't Eat at the House # House of Mysteries # Goofy's Big Secret # Goofy vs. Pete # Pluto's Courage # Ranger Ransom # Von Drake's House of Science # Night of the Living House # Donald's Disaster Effect # Mickey the Maniac # Little Miss Minnie # Broadcast Blues # Belle's Enchanted World # The Mysterious Visitor # Our Hero Roger Rabbit # The Best "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah!" Day Ever # Gone Nutty # One Lazy Night # House of Toys 'Season 4 (2015)' # Hiccy Burp # Fun with Music # Daisy's Answer # Because of Hades # The Tigger Test # Club Mickey # Who's Afraid of the Li'l Bad Wolf? # The Bears Are Back at the House # Heffalumps & Woozles # Baby Herman's Revenge # Time for the Big Check # Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Mouse # The Party Must Go On # This Magic Moment # Pete Goes Wild # Jafar Jumps Out # Pluto's Problem # Money Troubles # Puppies for Craziness # The Big Screw-Off # Return of Dennis the Duck # Von Drake Steps Out # Mixed-Up Magician # Yen Sid Rides Again # House of Interests # The Great Honey Pot Robbery # Mickey's Big Universe # No Troubles for Pinocchio # Splash Attack # Magic-Vicious! 'Season 5 (2016)' # The House of Mouse is on Strike? # Mouse Tracks # It's Not Easy Being Goofy # Wild Rush Tarzan # My Favorite Things # Dial "C" for the Club! # Focus on the Ducks # Pain & Panic's Big Fight # Ain't Got Fooled Again? # Fun with Sports # Goofy's Great Race # The Great Magical Freeze # Don't Feed That Beast? # Invasion of the Goofy Robots # All About Oysters # Piglet's Pooh-etry # Medusa Strikes Back # Von Drake's House of Villains # Goofy's Big Groove # Von Drake Gets A Clue # Maleficent's Wicked World # Roger Rabbit's Rhapsody # Stitch Gets Killed # Pete Gets Fired # Cartoon Chasers # The Quack Draft # House of Discovery # Fun with Adventures # Fantasy Power # Dreams Come True 'Specials' # Rockin' at the House of Mouse: Mickey's Biggest Movie Ever - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends re-open the House of Mouse. # Mickey's House of Summer: Ocean Waves Strike Here at the House Mouse - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends are celebrating a beach party night event at the House of Mouse. # It's Christmas Time Again with Mickey & Friends - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends celebrate Christmas-time once again at the House of Mouse. # Explore Around the World with Mickey & Friends ''- Mickey Mouse and all of his friends celebrate an "around-the-world" event at the ''House of Mouse. # The Villains Re-Unite at the House of Mouse - The villains celebrate their re-union party with Mickey Mouse and all of his friends at the House of Mouse. # Mickey's House of Love: Romance Strikes Here at the House of Mouse - It's Valentine's Day at the House of Mouse and Mickey & Minnie, Donald & Daisy, and Horace & Clarabelle are all about to fall in love with each other. # Mickey & Friends Celebrate Thanksgiving at the House of Mouse - It's Thanksgiving Day at the House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse and all of his friends are about to have their turkey time party. # Mickey & Friends Celebrate America at the House of Mouse - It's the 4th of July at the House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse and all of his friends are about to celebrate their all-American party. # Imagination Must Go On at the House of Mouse ''- Mickey Mouse and all of his friends must use their imagination to find out whatever the magical fun things they need to use, so that they should have a celebration here at night. # ''Mickey's Magical Experience- Mickey Mouse and all of his friends celebrate their magical experience here at the House of Mouse. # Mickey's House of Muppets starring "The Muppets"- Kermit the Frog and his Muppet pals come to the House Of Mouse to perform some of their classic sketches and songs for Mickey & his friends # Max's House of Goofy - '' Pj comes to visit Max at the House Of Mouse & When Pete tries to shut down the place again, he and Goofy get into an Epic Fight about their past, So Max & PJ have Goofy & pete rewatch some home movies (episodes of ''Goof Troop) ''to remember all the good times they had with their boys Characters by movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip 'n' Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good & Bad Consciences, Red Riding Hood, Boy & Girl Tree, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers & Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonesome Ghosts, Li'l Hiawatha, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Casey Jones and his daughters, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Mortimer Mouse, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, a Girl Violin, a Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond", the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Li'l Bad Wolf, the Three Little Wolves, the Three Orphan Kittens, Abner and his cousin Monty from "The Country Cousin", and various Black-and-White characters *'Mickey Mouse Works/House of Mouse: '''Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", the Goofy Fairies, Chief O'Hara, Rubber Hose Band, Mike the Microphone, Rooster & Hen, Censor Monkeys, Battery, Sound Board, Thermostat, Pete's Gram-Gram, the Ghost Bride, Goofy's Pop, Lumiere's relations, and Parrots of the Caribbean *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: 'Snow White, the Prince, the Prince's horse, the Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals *'Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, the Coachman, and the Coachman's donkey boys *'Fantasia: '''Chernabog, Yen Sid, Brooms, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostriches, the Cupids, the Centaurettes, the Alligators, Bacchus, Jacchus, the Hippos, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *'The Reluctant Dragon': The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy *'Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, the Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants *'Bambi: '''Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk *'Saludos Amigos: 'Jose Carioca, Pedro the Plane, and Pedro's parents *'The Three Caballeros: 'Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito *'Make Mine Music: 'Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, the Wolf, Grandpa, the 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, the Seagulls, Casey, and Casey's daughters *'Song of the South: B'rer Rabbit, Br'er Fox, B'rer Bear, Br'er Wolf, B'rer Turtle, the bumblebees, the hummingbirds, and Mr. Bluebird *'Fun and Fancy Free: '''Willie the Giant, the Golden Harp, Bongo, and Lulubelle *'Melody Time:' Pecos Bill, Pecos Bill's horse, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot *'So Dear to My Heart: Danny the sheep and the owl *'The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad: '''Mr. Toad. Mole, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Gunpowder, Katrina Van Tassel, the Polices, and Tilda *'Cinderella: 'Cinderella, Prince Charming, Major the horse, Gus and Jaq, Suzy and Perla, Boy Mouse, Girl Mouse, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King, and the Grand Duke *'Alice in Wonderland: 'Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, the Flamingoes, the Hedgehogs, and the Bread-and-Butterflies *'Ben and Me: 'Amos Mouse *'Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, the Indian Chief, the Pirates, the Mermaids, and the Lost Boys *'Lady and the Tramp: '''Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Aunt Sarah, Jim Dear, and Darling *'Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Samson the Horse, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds *'''101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the 99 Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella de Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Tibbs, Nanny, the Colonel, and the Captain *'The Sword in the Stone: '''Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Mad Madam Mim, Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squirrel, Granny Squirrel, Archimedes, the Hawk, the Pike, the Hungry Wolf, and Sir Kay *'Mary Poppins: The Penguins and The Fox *'The Jungle Book: '''Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, the 4 Vultures, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi Jr., Akela, Rama, and Flunkey *'The Love Bug: Herbie *'The Aristocats: '''Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Edgar Balthazar the Butler, Georges Hautecourt the Lawyer, Abigail & Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Scat Cat, Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat *'Bedknobs & Broomsticks:' King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player *'Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, King Richard, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: '''Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Heffalumps, and Woozles *'The Rescuers: 'Bernard, Miss Bianca, the Chairmouse, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Penny's Teddy Bear, Walter, Clarissa, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero, and Evinrude *'Pete's Dragon: 'Elliott the Dragon *'The Fox and the Hound: 'Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, and Amos Slade *'The Black Cauldron: 'Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Hen-Wen, Gurgi, the Creeper, the 3 witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born *'The Great Mouse Detective: 'Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, The Thugs, and Fidget the Bat *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 'Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, and the Toon Patrol *'Oliver & Company: 'Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Fagin, Buster, Winston, Chef Carter, Georgette, Mr. Foxworth, Mrs. Foxworth, Jenny, Sykes, Francis, Einstein, and Roscoe and DeSoto *'The Little Mermaid: 'Ariel, Eric, Ariel's sisters, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the Sheepdog, Scuttle, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Dancing Fish, and Chef Louis *'The Rescuers Down Under: 'Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Cody's Mother, Marahute, Roy, Sophie, Danto, Red, Faloo, Red Jr., Frank, Krebbs, Polly, Nelson, Twister, the Razorback, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna, and Eyehawk *'Beauty and the Beast: 'Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, Babette, the Dishes, and the Palanquin *'Aladdin: 'Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders' Tiger-head, and the two Hungry Children *'The Nightmare Before Christmas: 'Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finklestein, the Mayor of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie, the Lock *'The Lion King: 'Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, The Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed), Zazu, Scar, and the Wildebeasts *'A Goofy Movie: 'Max Goof, Roxanne, and P.J. *'Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Percy, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas, and Nakoma *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame: '''Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *'Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, the Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, and Bacchus *'Mulan: '''Mulan, Captain Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Khan, Little Brother, Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, Chi-Fu, and the Emperor of China *'Tarzan: 'Tarzan, Tantor, Jane Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Kerchak, and Terk *'Fantasia 2000: 'Yo-yo Flamingo, The Steadfeast Tin Soldier, the Ballerina, Our Hero, Rachel, and the Snotty Six *Toy Story: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Bo Peep, Lenny, Little Green Men, Sarge, Andy Davis and Sid Phillips *'The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, the Kronk, Chicha, Bucky the Squirrel, and Royal Matchmaker *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire: '''Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard, and Commander Rourke * '''Monsters, Inc.:' James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Boo, CDA, Randall Boggs, Fungus, Henry J. Waternoose III, Celia Mae, Roz, George Sanderson, Needleman and Smitty, Jerry, Ms. Flint, Mr. Bile, Charlie, Peter "Claws" Ward, and the Abominable Snowman *'Lilo & Stitch: '''Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, Mertle, David Kawena, Mrs. Hasagawa, Chopsuey, Reuben, Angel, and Dr. Jacques von Hâmsterviel * '''Treasure Planet: '''Jim Hawkins, Morph, B.E.N., John Silver, Captain Amelia, Dr. Delbert Doppler. Mr. Arrow, Scroop * '''Brother Bear: '''Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Gophers, Rams, Mammoths, Rabbits, Denahi, Sitka, Tanana * '''Home on the Range: '''Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim, Lucky, Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Other Chickens, Chicks, Piggies, Rico, Rusty, Ollie, Molly, Rooster, Pearl, Barry, Bob, Cattle, Sam, Willie Brothers, Junior, Wesley *'Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson *'The Haunted Mansion: '''The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, Emily the Bleeding Bride *'The Country Bears: 'Beary Barrington, Trixie St. Claire, Tennessee O'Neal, Ted & Fred Bedderhead, Big Al, Zeb Zoober, and Henry Dixon Taylor *'Journey Into Imagination with Figment: Figment *'Pirates of the Caribbean: '''Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Hector Barbossa's pirates, Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann, and Will Turner *'PB&J Otter: '''Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Anna Otter, Redolfo Otter, Mayor Jeff, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Wanda Raccoon, Walter Raccoon, Shirley Duck, Betty Lou Beaver, Ootsie Snootie, Bootsie Snootie, Edouard Snootie, Georgina Snootie and Mr Bigdog Category:Episode Series